


Shifting Deficiency

by Lady_Dragon



Series: Shifting Deficiency [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kevedd's seven days of love, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dragon/pseuds/Lady_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd could never control his shifts. With the Chase coming up in just two days they seem to be worse than ever. Edd never liked the ideas of the Chase. He thought they were barbaric, but a deal with Eddy lands him in participating this year. All Edd needs to do is survive the elements and out with the Betas and Alphas until midnight. No one wanted a mate that had a shifting deficiency.<br/>*<br/>"You know what, Kevin?” Edd stepped around Ed with determination, “Anyone will be lucky to have me as a mate. It is you that I worry about. No, that is not accurate. It is your mate that I worry about. I pity them to be stuck with such a stuck up, selfish and deplorable Alpha like you. You are the one that does not deserve to be mated. I hope whoever the Moon Goddess chose for you has enough sense to run the other way. You are toxic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dang it Eddy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro to what is going to be happening and the first day before the chase. There is going to be a second chapter that wraps everything up. Please do not hate me! This is for the KevEdd's Seven Days of Love challenge. I do not own any of the characters. This is my first time posting and first time with A/O/B, so I apologize for anything. Also I always thought of Ed as the big goofy protective big brother.

Edd did not know what to do. He did not know how to control his shifts. He was already a junior in high school and he still struggled. But the thing was that it wasn’t full shifts. Edd only shifted halfway. It happened when his emotions were running high or he was startled. People looked upon him with pity or just chose to ignore him, like he was not even worth their time. But Edd was used to this after years of this kind of treatment. There were only two other people that accepted his shifting deficiency, Ed and Eddy. They were both Betas and also had problems of their own. They stuck to Edd like glue when they first met. Eddy, ever so protective of Edd, going so far as to almost getting expelled for getting into a fist fight with an Alpha for even snorting the wrong way at Edd. Ed, the big lug, was the goofy one. He would always make sure that if Edd was sad to make him happy. They were the best beings around. 

Edd thought his shifting problem had to do with him being an Omega. But the other Omegas he knows do not have the same issue. Maybe the Moon Goddess just made him defective. He will never find a mate this way. No one wants a mate that cannot even control their shifts. 

“Hey! Double D!” A loud voice said from his right. With a startled yelp Edd’s teeth elongated, cutting his bottom lip, his tail making his pants uncomfortable and his ears making his ever present hat go askew on his head. 

“Eddy! What have I told you about doing that?” Edd squeaked as he adjusted his hat. He turned to Eddy with a irritated stare. 

“Not to do it?” Eddy cocked his head to the right than shook it, “That doesn’t matter. Are you going to be participating in the Chase this year?” 

Oh. The Chase. Edd had completely forgotten about it. All Omegas, Betas and Alphas of age, 17 and older, are entered into the Chase. It is on Valentine's day of every year. The Omegas are let out into the woods at noon and have to survive the elements and out with their mate, if they have one that year, for as long as they are able. The Betas and the Alphas are released that evening around five. The Chasers have until midnight to track and claim their mates. Edd personally thought it was barbaric but alas that is how their society has done it for centuries. 

“I do not know Eddy. You know my feelings on this subject.” Edd proceeded to walk down the hallway towards his locker. He put his code in, opened it and switched books for the next set of classes.

“Come on, Double D! Ed and I are doing it this year. It will be fun. We all know that you are smart enough to outwit any Alpha or Beta. There will not be an issue!”

“Eddy, even if I do participate there is my whole shifting issue. What if I cannot shift fully and freeze? What if my senses are duller? I will starve.” By now Edd’s voice is cracking. His eyes are shining yellow in distress. 

A warm comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. “Edd it will be alright. If anything happens there are medical teams on standby.” Ed reassured Edd. His presence always calmed Edd, He was his go to person for when his panic attacks hit. Ed also always knew when Edd needed him. Out of everyone that is participating in the Chase, Edd will be fine if Ed was his mate. 

“Hey Dorks!” A very familiar voice shouted. All the calm fled as fear entered him. Kevin. “You guys going to try and trap someone into being your mates or just going to mate each other.” Laughter rang throughout the hallway. God how he hated Kevin. The Ed’s have not done anything to earn his bullying. Well Ed and Edd have not. Eddy is a different story. There was once in 8th grade where Eddy loosened all of the screws in Kevin’s desk so when he sat down the desk collapsed. Guess it is a guilty by association thing. 

“Who would want to mate with your pasty freckled ass!” Eddy shouted back. Edd hid his face in his hands. Can we just not today? Edd thought. Thankfully Ed stepped in and dragged Eddy away.

“Eddy we do not need to anger any Alphas this close to the Chase.” That was true, the closer to the chase it was the more agitated the Alphas became. Edd looked at his calendar inside his locker door and saw that the Chase was only one day away. Well darn. 

“Eddy. If you promise not to bait any Alphas I will run this year.” The look of happiness that crossed Eddy’s face made Edd smile. He dropped his books and they were replaced with an armful of excited Beta. 

“You will not regret this Double D.” Eddy exclaimed and ran off to class. Somehow Edd doubted that. Two days. He can do this.

 

The next morning found Edd nervous. He woke up half shifted yet again. It was all Eddy’s fault. Looking in the mirror at his white wolf ears that stood out with his black hair. Turning his head to see that his tail is also out. Sighing in frustration, Edd got his modified pants for when this happened and fixed his hat upon his head. This is already starting to feel like a long day. With himself dressed and breakfast eaten, Edd started towards school. 

The day passed without incident. Ed and Eddy sticking around more because of his mostly shifted appearance. All was going well until they were at Edd’s locker at the end of the day.

“Hey Dorks!” A shiver went up Edd’s spine at Kevin’s voice. Can this please not happen today? Edd prayed to the Moon Goddess. “Aww. Is the wittle Omega shifted again?” Kevin walked up and tried to grab Edd’s tail. Thankfully Ed pulled him back and behind him. “How are you ever going to find a mate?” Kevin sneered. The embarrassed pain clenched at Edd’s heart. His wolf howled echoed that hurt. He never like Kevin. This can not go on anymore.

“You know what, Kevin?” Edd stepped around Ed with determination, “Anyone will be lucky to have me as a mate. It is you that I worry about. No, that is not accurate. It is your mate that I worry about. I pity them to be stuck with such a stuck up, selfish and deplorable Alpha like you. You are the one that does not deserve to be mated. I hope whoever the Moon Goddess chose for you has enough sense to run the other way. You are toxic.” Throughout the whole rant Edd’s eyes glowed amber and his teeth lengthen so when he snarled it had the desired effect. “Let us go home guys.” With that Edd slammed his locker closed and walked away without a glance behind to see if the other Ed’s have followed.

Kevin just stood there in shock and then anger. Who is that Omega think he is telling an Alpha that he is toxic? Before he could go after the Double Dork Ed grabbed his arm.

“That will not be a good idea, Kevin. You know that the Chase is tomorrow. Everyone’s emotions are running high. Go the other way and calm down before you do something that you will regret and get banned from running this year.” Ed said calmly. Kevin sighed and nodded. Ed let him go and walked after Eddy and Edd. Tomorrow’s Chase is going to be an interesting one.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is scenting me. Edd thought in wonder. Is it because of the Chase? He would never willingly do this. Edd shoved at Kevin, dislodging him. "What are you doing?" He crawled backwards as Kevin advanced towards him. "You are not in your right mind. This is all because of the Chase. You would never would have claimed me if you knew who I was." Edd's escape was stopped by a tree. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Real life got in the way. I hope that this makes you guys happy! I might continue it later down the road. Maybe a so and so years later or something.

Eddy ran to catch up with Edd. He was still in shock but he was proud of his pack mate. He was worried that all the years of babying the Omega would make him weak, but Ed and Eddy knew there was a fire in there somewhere. Who knew that Kevin was going to be the one to let it out.

"Double D, wait up!" Edd was halfway through the schools parking lot when Eddy finally caught up with him. "You going to be okay?"

"I do not know Eddy." Edd sighed, "I know I should feel bad about what I said but the thing is, I don't." He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. With his head in his hands his shoulders started to shake. But he wasn't crying, he was laughing. "Did you see his face when I left? It was amazing. Who knew sticking up for yourself felt so good." Edd's pure white tail was wrapped around his waist and he was stroking it in his excitement. He really is like a puppy. Guess Kevin now knows that if you bait the wolf enough it will bite you.

"I'm glad you're feeling happy. That Jughead deserved everything you through at him." Eddy patted his friend on the back. He glanced up and saw Ed walking towards them, "Lets go home and order a pizza or something." The Omega nodded and they headed off.

The day of the Chase found Eddward again half shifted. This has been happening more frequently lately. Oh Moon Goddess why? Edd got dressed in the required attire that all Omegas need to wear. Since his wolf was pure white, which is an uncommon color, he was forced to wear white jeans and a white T-shirt. That was accompanied with a white jacket to help shield him from the wind. It would make evading his mate difficult. But Edd was smart, he knew how to trick senses and he was the top of his class in survival. This was going to be a walk in the park. Every Omega was able to take a small bag with them. Edd knew how to make fires and hunt so he just packed extra clothing. His plan, what with the five hour head start they had, was to scatter his clothing throughout the forest to deter his mate. He was determined not to get caught. He will find a mate on his own time. Being hunted down like an animal was not his preferred way of doing it.

At 11:50 all of the eligible Omegas were gathered at the entrance of the local forest preserve. The mayor gave a speech that Edd tuned out. He did not particularly care about this part. He just wanted to get out there, find himself a hiding spot and wait until midnight.  
"And may the Moon Goddess look upon you in favor one this joyous day." That was the ending of the speech. It was time to start the Chase.

The Alphas were gathered on the opposite side of the forest preserve. They were blindfolded so their sense of smell is heightened. When it was time to release them, the blindfolds will be removed and the Chase will commence. Both Betas and Alphas were eager to start. Ed was his usual self, calm in these types of situations. Eddy on the other hand, he was twitchy and there was a sheen of sweat on his brow. He was never the calm type. Kevin. Oh dear, pitiful Kevin. He could not concentrate. All he thought of the night before was Edd. How his eyes glowed cutely with his anger. The way he talked carefully as to not hurt his self with his fangs. The way his ears twitched under that stupid stripped hat he always wore. His cheeks turning a beautiful shade of red. Over all Kevin fell in love. He prayed to the Moon Goddess the previous night hoping She will pair them together. His little spunky dork.

Edd hung the last piece of clothing up high on a tree. Hoping with the height it will spread his scent farther. Edd jumped down and went in search of a hiding spot. He found a little cave farther in the forest. By the look of the sun it was almost time for the others to be released. Edd huddled in and waited.

He was startled awake. There were howls off in the distance. Opening his eyes, Edd saw that it was already getting dark. Must have fallen asleep. Getting up and stretching Edd went off to find some food. Stripping off his clothes, Edd cleared his mind and without much difficulty this time he fully shifted. Shaking his fur out he set off to find a bunny or two.  
After about ten minute he found one. He hunkered down in a bush and waited for the moment he can strike. Before he could his ears perked up. Someone was here. A twig snapped behind the white wolf making it freeze. The wolfs head raise, scenting the air. Must be downwind. Getting lower to the ground, hoping that he would be less visible. The rabbit froze, head snapping up and to the right of where the white wolf was hiding. Shit. There was more movement and out pounced a huge red wolf. A Alpha. The new wolf snapped the rabbits neck in its hug mouth and laid it down. The wolf licked the blood off of his muzzle and sat back. Its head cocked as it stared into the bush the white wolf was hiding. Does it know? He looked towards the sky and saw the sun sink the rest of the way down, leaving only the light of the moon. The red wolf stood and walked forward, eyes glowing red. Yeah, he knows. The white wolf did not even think. He jumped from the bush and bounded away, hoping he was fast enough to out run this Alpha.

But not two minutes later he felt a tingling sensation go through his body. No no no no. Not now. Why now?! Edd didn't have enough time to see if the Alpha was still chasing him when suddenly he was human. Fuck. He scrambled to his feet and took off again. If I can find my cave I should be safe. Is what he thought before he was tackled to the ground. The body was warm and covered in fur. The Alpha. This was not good. Not good at all.

There was warm breath on the nape of his neck. Oh Goddess. This could not be happening. Edd screamed in pain as the wolf bit the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. Please Moon Goddess. As soon as the pain was there it was gone. The wolf got off of the boy and started to change. Edd turned over and watched in horror as the Alpha changed into Kevin. What did I ever do to you, Mon Goddess, that you paired me with him of all wolves?

Kevin sat there, naked. Edd could see his pale skin that was covered in freckles. His red hair the same shade, if not a little brighter, as his wolf. The expression on his face mirrored what Edd was feeling. Horror at what has transpired.

"Eddward?" Kevin croaked. Like he just could not believe what was in front of his very eyes. Then his expression change. It turned to excitement. What? He was shoved from his sitting position to the ground again. Kevin shoved is face into the smaller boys neck and started to nuzzle.

He is scenting me. Edd thought in wonder. Is it because of the Chase? He would never willingly do this. Edd shoved at Kevin, dislodging him. "What are you doing?" He crawled backwards as Kevin advanced towards him. "You are not in your right mind. This is all because of the Chase. You would never would have claimed me if you knew who I was." Edd's escape was stopped by a tree. Shit.

"No, Edd. This isn't the Chase talking. You have been in my head since yesterday." Kevin crawled between the smaller boys legs and his hands caged his hips. With glowing red eyes and a growl, he smashed his lips the others.  
The electricity that shot through Edd's body scared him. He should not feel like this. Kevin was a bully. He did not care for Edd. But it felt right. Oh Goddess what was happening?

Edd gasped as Kevin bit down on his lower lip. This let Kevin's tongue gain entrance. Edd should not be enjoying this as much as he is. Kevin explored the other boys mouth and Edd moaned. It felt like nothing he ever experienced before.

No. This cannot go any further. Edd pushed at Kevin's chest. "You need to cease and desist." Kevin sat back on his hunches with his head cocked to the side, like he did not quite understand why Edd wanted to stop. "You marked me. That is enough. We will go back to the Mayor and go through the ceremony. I will not be taken in the woods like a savage." Standing Edd went to the tree where he hid a change of clothes. He knew he would not be able to change back. Kevin didn't have that issue. He shifted back to his wolf form. Why are Alphas so large? He sat back so Edd can get on his back. Edd climbed on and held on. Once Kevin knew the boy on his back was secured he was off.

It was about ten when they reached the Mayor. He nodded in acknowledgement and Edd led Kevin to the nurses tent for a change of clothes. Once shifted and dressed Edd turned and left without a word. Kevin followed silently. They waited for the rest of the mated pairs to arrive. Edd did spot Ed and what looked like Rolf? Well he should have known. They gravitated to each other like they had their own orbit. Good for them. Eddy was nowhere in sight. He must have not found anyone this year.  
"The mating ceremony will start soon!" The Mayor announced. It was really a marriage ceremony, no actual mating occurred. They went through the line naming off the mates. When it got to Edd and Kevin, Edd just wanted to go home.  
"And our last pair is Eddward Vincent and Kevin Barr!" The crowed cheered, "Thank you all for making this another successful Chase. See you next year!" Oh how Edd want to punch him in his throat.

It was customary for the Omegas to live with the Alphas. Edd just wanted to say no and lock himself up in his empty house. Not like his parental units are there. Edd just sighed and follow Kevin to his house.

"We will be living here." Edd watched as Kevin lead him into a spacious one bedroom apartment. "My parents thought I should have it for when I found my mate." Kevin says as he rubs the back of his neck. "There is only one bed so I'll take the couch." Kevin took Edd's bags and showed him where the bedroom was. It had a king sized bed with red bedding on it. It was made and didn't look like it was slept on once.

"Have you ever even lived here?"

"No. I wanted to share it with my mate. Have our firsts here, you know?" Kevin smiled sadly at him. "I'll let you get settled in." With that said he was gone. Edd could not help but feel bad. Maybe he misjudged the other boy? Edd decided he will try to give Kevin the firsts he wanted. It will take some time but maybe they can bond fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolf and Ed are so cute together. We again I may make a one shot with a so and so years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well the next chapter will be the Chase. I hoped you like it. Also if there are any mistakes please feel free to tell me. This is unbeta'd. Also did i mention how much I love Ed?


End file.
